


Molly's choice

by Erasmus_Jones



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok there's no dancing around this, this is smut 100%. Molly, Mycroft, Greg. Bit of bondage lots of adult only fun. Please let me know what you think. Not what I should have been writing but I couldn't get it out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's choice

The pull of the silk bindings holding her was delicious. Ties held each wrist to the posts, secure but not compromising the blood flow to her hands. The restriction to her movement was overwhelming and had her fidgeting her unbound legs and hips as she lay on the bed. 

Molly loved being restrained, handing over all responsibility, letting someone else make the decisions. She had readily agreed to this, just the mention of it had drawn a moan from her lips. They didn't play like this often, it required planning, something that was often difficult with all of their work. However, now she found herself dressed only in red silk boy shorts, a matching blindfold and black silk bondage ropes, waiting for her lovers.

Without the use of her sight her other senses ran riot. She heard the bedroom door open, then the muffled steps in the thick carpet. She heard them move closer to the giant bed with slow sure footsteps, stopping at either side and pausing. She waited straining for any signs of movement but she could hear nothing, they were perfectly still. Molly didn't know how long they made her wait before she felt a dip either side of the mattress, but she was panting and biting her lips. They stayed silent, she knew they communicated by looks and touch keeping silent to heighten the tension.

Until they took off the blindfold Molly doubted she'd hear them speak. Deliberately holding back, letting the promises hang in the air. This denial was all part of the game and she loved every minute of it. They would make her thrash against the bindings and beg, but they wouldn't let her go until they knew she was ready. 

She could smell each of them, so very different but both so rich and warm. The smell of coffee and the city from Greg, next to Mycroft's whiskey and cigar smoke. It made her want to crawl to them, snuggle in close and never leave their safe arms. She was whimpering now, the anticipation almost too much. Two hands snaked around her ankles. One strong and callused holding firmly, the other elegant, lithe fingers wrapping around caressing her skin. She jerked at the touch of skin on skin, feeling the heat rising. She tried to find friction rotating her hips but those hands manacled her,holding her still with her legs spread slightly. Slowly they brushed upwards leaving tingles in their wake. 

She felt them recline either side of her, crowding her with warm naked flesh. Lips nuzzled at her rib cage on her right just below her breast. Her nipple tightened begging for attention when warm breath swept across it. It's partner was rubbed with a stubbled cheek, she knew there would be stubble rash when they were done but the roughness felt wonderful. The contrast of the two was almost too much, she didn't know where to focus.

"Please, please more." She broke off, all the breath leaving her body as both men took a nipple each. One biting pushing her to the limit of pain and pleasure. The other sucking, deep drawn in pulls. They had to work at holding her down as she writhed against them. Each man threw a leg over hers pinning her in place.  
Sliding their hands up her thighs fingers entwining as they pushed against her core trough the red underwear. Feeling those hands both so strong, fingers joined pushed her higher. Their knuckles rubbing against her making her fight against the ropes and their weight as they pinned her. Her mind tormented her with images of them wrapped together, shouting their released as they pounded together. It was too much. 

"Please, I don't want to be untied but I need to see."

Without words and without allowing her to see them, they had her begging. Imagining them wasn't enough, it wasn't the same, she wanted to see them together. Wanted to see all three of them as an undulating group against the sheets. She felt the flood of moisture between her thighs. Just the pictures in her mind were enough to have her body throbbing. 

They both laughed causing vibrations to run through her chest and she inhaled sharply. 

They leant over her and she heard their lips meet. Sumptuous sounds followed as their heads rested against her chest. She could feel their cocks rubbing at her thighs as they rutted against her. So distracted by their hips thrusting together against her legs she didn't notice the movement until there was hot breath in her right ear and then teeth nibbling at the lobe. A dirty trick, he knew it drove her wild. 

"Do you want to watch dearest?" Mycroft whispered deeply in her ear, making her shiver all over as goosebumps travelled across her skin. We'll even untie you if you promise not to touch. If you touch without permission we'll stop and go back to square one. No touching us and no touching yourself. Not until we allow it. Do you understand?" 

She nodded not trusting her voice. With a press of lips below her ear she felt the knot at the back of her head being undone and the blindfold sliding down her face. She closed her eyes the light too bright, she tried to force them open so she could see their faces. 

Gradually her eyes acclimatised and she was able to take in the debauched scene in front of her. Damn they were exceptional men. Each so different outwardly one suave the other rugged. Both honourable loyal men who would do all they could to protect the ones they cared for. She sent up another thank you to anyone out there that they were hers and she theirs, an unorthodox arrangement but it worked for them. Eventually her eyes settled so she could see properly. Both with their chins balanced gently on her breasts waiting for her. They looked so innocent and it made her chuckle. 

When they saw her eyes focus on them they smiled. One a Cheshire Cat grin the other a sensual smirk and damn if just the sight if that didn't have her squirming and grinning back. 

"You'd best leave me tied here, if my hands are free I'll only get myself in trouble and I want to watch for a while if you don't mind" 

Bringing their joins hands to his lips Mycroft kissed Greg's knuckles.  
"We most definitely don't mind do we Gregory?"  
Greg looked between Mycroft and Molly.  
"Let's face it. This works for us all, we all get to play. Molly loves to watch first and you Myc have a thing for showing off. Me? I just love you both either way."

They all smiled, Greg and Myc each have her a quick kiss before leaning towards each other. 

Reclining against the pillows whilst pressed between their bodies gave her a perfect vantage point. They still had their legs snaked across hers holding her still, but now they were draped across her like blankets. Leaning over her their lips met and she groaned at the sight. Seeing them together turned her on beyond belief. She wanted to reach out and bury and hand in each I their hair, her fingers convulsed in the air. She didn't have much room to move but now they were closer together she could at least press her thighs together and tighten clench her muscles. She couldn't take her eyes off Mycroft and Greg, heads tilted tongues wrapped together eyes closed. Mycroft reached over them both to grasp Greg's ass, dragging him closer and tighter to Molly's side. His pale fingers kneading the flesh. Greg's breathing stuttered as he dragged in air. His hand flew to Mycroft's hair pulling his head back to expose his neck. Greg began to nibble and lick along his jaw. Mycroft's eyes opened and he looked at Molly, their eyes meeting. Both of their pupils blown, both breathing hard. 

Greg slid his hand from Mycroft's hair and worked it between her thighs, pulling aside the red silk he ran his fingers along her cleft. Hot and slick as he pushed a finger inside her slowly fucking her with it to the same rhythm as he sucked Mycroft's neck. She bit her lip and threw her head back as her sex pulsed around Greg's finger. 

"Thought we agreed no touching?" She moaned. Mycroft, the only one whose mouth wasn't busy responded. " No, we agreed you couldn't touch us. We said nothing about us not touching you dearest." And with that he pressed his lips to her sternum. Breaking from Mycroft's neck Greg grinned and slid a second finger into her, the stretch so wonderful she shuddered from head to toe, he held her gaze as she spasmed around him. He always knew just where to stroke to have her begging. He continued his slow thrusting, not quite enough to make her come but definitely hold her right there. She squeezed at his fingers, he pressed his thumb to her clit, circling it languidly. Molly felt her orgasm approaching the tingles starting to flow through her. Just as she was about to scream he pulled his fingers from her denying her the orgasm. She almost screamed in frustration. His hand slick with her juices reached out and grasped Mycroft's cock. Sliding his thumb across the head he twisted his hand stroking gently up and down the shaft, squeezing gently. 

Mycroft buried his face against her breasts, thrusting into Greg's hand. His right arm slid from Greg's arse, gliding along the soft skin of his hip to wrap his long fingers around Greg girth. Molly thought she might come just from looking at them, she bit her lip hard to distract herself. Holding back would only make it better later. 

Both men now lay a head on each of her breasts gazing into each others eyes as they stoked the other. Molly looked down at them, just being allowed to watch such an intimate scene was almost her undoing. Even though she wasn't allowed to touch them, they knew she didn't have to keep her on the edge. Neither moved with speed this wasn't a race this was all about love not just gratification. This was no quick meaningless fuck, this was the three of them solidifying their relationship and Christ they were good. 

She needed to feel them, she was so ready it almost hurt. "Untie me, please god untie me. Enough I need you inside me" she pulled at the silk ropes trying to get free. Screwing her face in frustration when it got her nowhere. 

They looked from each other to her, Greg nodded and each reached up to undo a wrist.  
As soon as she was free she fisted a hand in each of their hair. Tugging to make them move she pulled Mycroft so that she could reach his lips. Biting at his lips, promising rough things to come. Then she turned to Greg fusing her lips to his she explored his mouth, keening in her throat. 

Mycroft spoke "How do you want us Molly? It is your turn to choose."

"Mycroft, you in me, Greg in you. I want to be able to see the mirror. Watching you two together is the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen."

Both men laughed but no one complained. They flipped her over to her stomach. While Greg searched the bedside for the bottle of lube that they always kept there. 

Mycroft settled on his knees, with his hands on her hips he dragged her so her ass was in the air head resting on her arm against the mattress. He slid between her thighs, not entering her just rubbing back and forth against her folds. Keeping them both aroused but going no further as they waited for Greg. 

Greg coated his fingers in the lube, he gently urged Mycroft to lean over Molly. Holding most of his weight with arms either side of hers he slid his fingers against hers meshing them to hold hands.  
Mycroft tilted his hips and spread his knees on the mattress. 

"God you two look amazing, fuck I'm not going to last at this rate and I'm not inside either of you yet."

Greg used one hand to spread Mycroft's cheeks with his slick fingers he traced around his hole, which fluttered at the contact. Mycroft clasped Molly's hand tightly as pushed back against the pressure at his entrance. He wanted it rough, tonight was no time for leisurely preparation. He wanted barely stretched fucking. The fine edge between pain and pleasure that had his eyes rolling. 

"Quickly Gregory, two fingers then you. Fuck me, fuck us both!" 

Molly knew if Mycroft was swearing he was close, he didn't slip unless he was right on the edge. His growling in her ear brought new shudders through her body. She knew when Greg slid his finger into Mycroft, he sagged against Molly's back as his breath rushed from him.

"More Gregory more, oh god. Yessss" 

Molly struggled to all fours. Easier to help brace his weight as he buried his face in her shoulder. His breath hissing against her skin as he pressed hot kisses against her. She felt him buck backwards and knew Greg had added another finger and was scissoring his fingers stretching him just enough to allow him to take all of Greg without too much pain. He withdrew his fingers and Mycroft stilled. Mycroft whimpered at the stolen orgasm. Greg growled at both of them.

"Inside Molly now"

Mycroft immediately complied he leant up and with his hand he guided himself to Molly's heat. He thrust deep, they both gasped as he stretched her wide, he pumped twice not stopping until he buried completely. Molly panted at the feeling of absolute fullness her walls grasping him tight ripples. Her chest tightened with emotion and her breath stuttered. Her eyes tightly squeezed she took deep breaths to calm herself. 

 

As Greg touched Mycroft's hip he stopped moving. Breathing hard he waited, he tensed slightly as Greg pressed his lubed cock against him, gradually sliding in the first few inches. 

"Hard Gregory, now."

"Greg get that arse moving, fuck us now." Molly was passed being polite she needed them slamming into her and she wasn't waiting anymore.

Greg was not one to deny either of his loves and sank deep and hard, pushing Mycroft hard into Molly. All three of them fought back a scream. 

This was how they were supposed to be. Greg set the rhythm, his thrusts and retreats moving Mycroft inside Molly bringing all of them together as one. The air was filled with heavy breathing and the smacking of flesh. With the build up none of them were going to last long. 

Mycroft levered himself from Molly's back, he grasped one of her hips in a bruising grip, reaching around to grab the back of Greg's neck with his other he twisted his head to search for Greg's lips, kissing him passionately.

Molly looked in the mirror alongside the bed. Between the sensations of Mycroft filling her and the sight of her men joined and kissing almost violently. She felt the first pulses of her orgasm.

"Stop. I want to turn over, I want to see your faces." 

Mycroft slid out of her as she scrambled to turn over. As she threw herself on her back she caught sight of them. Greg tight behind Mycroft chin on his shoulder, only slightly circling his hips. They both watched her with hot eyes. Greg pressing a kiss to Mycroft's neck and wrapping his arms around Mycroft's chest to hold him tight fingers rolling budded nipples as they waited.

Molly laughed "bloody hell you two look like sin and you're all mine. God I'm a lucky girl"

Breaking apart Mycroft shuddered as Greg slid free. Greg grabbed her spread thighs and dragged her towards them at the edge of the mattress. They had moved to stand next to the bed to make this work, a thousand times she sent up thanks or the extra height the bed had. 

Quickly they resettled, Mycroft pulled her to sit, legs splayed over the side of the bed. He pulled her to his chest and gripped her thighs pulling them to wrap around his waist. He surged back into her fast and hard, the change in angle was perfect. Gripping his shoulders digging her short nails into his skin, she leant back to watch as Greg came up behind Mycroft again. He placed his left hand over hers and settled in close, he entered Mycroft slowly, Molly waited until he was close enough, then wrapped her legs around the both of them. Squeezing them a together, trying to gather them both to her. Greg caught Mycroft's hip in a bruising grip to steady their momentum.

"Gregory please, oh god more. Yes yes."

He set a brutal pace, hitting Mycroft's prostate making him keen with each stroke, but he didn't slow his own thrusts into Molly. 

Molly's orgasm began to build again but there was no stopping this time. It hit hard and fast her body quaking a scream tearing from her throat as the deep throbbing consumed her entire being. She couldn't think, her whole body pulsing. Mycroft continued to plough in to riding the waves pushing her sensitive body again higher. She could feel it building again, not sure her body could take it, her body wouldn't peak it just kept building until it was almost painful. She opened her eyes about to beg them to stop, but that look was enough. They were enough so hot lost in pleasure, her body heave her toes started to tingle and she lost complete control. Unable to contain the emotions she sobbed clinging to Greg's hand and Mycroft's back her body squeezing his over and over. 

Between the pain of Molly's grasp on his shoulder and Greg's ravishing his arse Mycroft sank in to Molly one last time spilling inside her. His head thrown back against Greg's shoulder the veins and tendons taught and straining. Shuddering he broke the rhythm of their thrusting. Grounded only by Greg's teeth at his neck. He dissolved into a heap sagging against Molly's soft welcoming body, hissing into her chest as Greg rammed into him wringing him dry. 

Seeing his lovers come was too much for Greg and he too fell over the edge. Biting at Mycroft's exposed throat his breath heaving.  
They collapsed into an exhausted pile on the bed, the room filled with the sounds of their laboured breathing. 

Greg spoke first "Fuck, I think I'm dead." 

"Molly you have the best ideas, but I concur I do believe my muscles have rebelled" 

Molly chuckled "shuffle I'm squished and I want to snuggle in the middle" 

They both rolled their eyes "So very demanding for someone so petite my dear" 

"Yes yes, both of you move I want my cuddles. You've stolen all my energy" 

Greg rolled to land next to Molly, he twisted and found her lips with his. The kiss soft and gentle he then moved to catch Mycroft's lips in the same way. Then when he was satisfied he moved to the left side of the bed, barely able to do much but crawl before landing against the pillows with a thud. 

Mycroft levered up pressing a quick kiss to Molly's lips.  
"Come on your majesty get your ass up there with Gregory before we all fall asleep" 

Giggling she was half dragged up the bed to settle face to Greg's collar bone his knee tucked between her thighs. She snuggled in to his warmth. Humming at the kiss he pressed to her head. Mycroft slid in behind her dragging the duvet up over the three of them. Sliding his arm over Molly he settled it over Greg's waist. "Night loves"  
In return he got sleepy responses as they all in complete relaxation fell in to sleep.


End file.
